


Missing Widow

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [81]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Missions, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: After taking on HYDRA base, Natasha goes missing.For the prompt: Plan crash. Natasha is missing. Funny or angst, up to you





	Missing Widow

They fucked up, big time. The plan they had severely underestimated the amount of operatives at this particular HYDRA base. They just kept coming from every direction and paired with the bunkers shooting bolts of energy at them. 

“Hey Bruce,” Natasha’s voice sounded breathless over the comm link in the quinjet. “I think we’re gonna need a Code Green.” 

Bruce sighed and stood from his seat, already slipping his arms out of the sweater he was wearing. 

“I’ll be out in minute,” he said, dropping his slacks, leaving him in the stretch pants Tony designed. 

“Thanks,” she said before their link went quiet, replaced by the one six way team link. 

Steve and Tony were bickering about the pan of action, whether to get the hell out of there before something bad happened or eliminate the threat while they had the chance. Bruce took out the earpiece and set it with the rest of his clothes before opening the quinjet door. He took a deep breath and walked down the open ramp. 

Hulk was already close to the surface and it didn’t take long before he felt him take over. 

* * *

“I think that’s the last of them,” Steve’s voice sounded through the comms. He was slightly out of breath.

Tony scanned the area from above before landing in the clearing where Steve stood. 

“It’s not here,” he said, the faceplate of his suit flipping up. 

“Dammit,” Steve said. 

“We must be getting close,” T hor said, stomping into the clearing. “They thought they could stop us by sheer force.” 

“Hey, Nat I think it’s time for a lullaby,” Barton said for his perch in the trees. 

There was no response from Natasha, only a loud roar from deeper in the forest from Hulk. Tony looked between Steve and Thor, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“Anybody got eyes on Natasha?” Barton asked after a minute or so. 

“She was fighting with the big guy,” Tony supplied, having flown past to see her get launched from his back and into a group of Hydra goons. 

“I can’t find her,” Barton said, sounding a little concerned. 

The faceplate of Tony’s suit closed again and he took off above trees again. 

“Any chance she hasn’t disabled the tracker in that new suit yet?” Tony asked JARVIS. It had been a long shot to include it in the first place, but it would come in handy right about now. 

“I’m afraid not,” the AI said only a moment later. 

“I thought so.” He sighed and flew around trying to spot her. “This would be a great time for you to pop up like you do in Tower Spidey.” 

Again, no response. 

He flew past the Hulk who seemed content to tear apart one of the tanks they’d taken out. 

“Any luck down there?” he asked, but the other three had nothing. 

Tony was starting to get worried. He was certain they’d subdued and contained all of the Hydra agents. If they hit her or dragged her off they would have known. Tony urged the suit forward and searched frantically for what felt like ages. 

He almost fell out of the sky when Steve said they’d found her. 

“She’s with Hulk,” he said. 

As fast as he could he flew toward them, stopping a little ways away while they finished the lullaby. The second Hulk stumbled away already shrinking back to Bruce size, Tony landed beside her. 

“What the hell was that?” He demanded. 

“My comm’s not working,” she said with shrug. 

“We thought you were dead,” Tony said. 

“What?” Bruce asked as he came back into view, slowly shuffling through the debris on the forest floor.                                                                                   

Natasha’s head whipped around to face him and Tony saw her her head tilt slightly as she smiled softly at him. Tony relaxed a little and stepped back with the other tree to watch their interaction. 

She brought her and to his cheek and said something quietly to him that had his expression softening instantly. Bruce nodded and said something that Tony couldn’t make out before they started walking toward the quinjet. 

“Are you boys coming or are you just going to stand there and stare?” she asked, looking over her shoulder at the four of them. 

Tony shared a look with Steve who only shook his head and started after them. 

“You’ll hurt yourself trying to understand them,” he sighed. 

Tony just shook his head and followed them to the jet.


End file.
